The Gift of Love
by sylar1610
Summary: Will and Ashley spend there first Christmas eve alnoe together at the Sanctuary and on Christmas morning some very interesting gifts are given.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary.

Christmas Eve.

"But Mom we always spend Christmas together" Ashley said to her Mother over the phone.

"I know Ashley and I'm sorry but with this blasted snow all flight have been grounded until at least Boxing day" Helen replied sounding quite said. In her hundred years of life the best Christmases were the ones she had spent with her daughter Ashley.

"This suck, i mean Henry and Kate are in Australia and you and the Big Guy are in England , i'm going to spend Christmas alone" Ashley said sadly.

"Well you'll hardly be alone, you have Will with you, I sure he can provide you companion for two days" Helen said in an attempt to cheer up her daughter.

Ashley smiled as Helen suggested that she spend Christmas with Will. It was probably the only good thing to come out of her first Christmas without her mother. She could finally give Will the present she had been wanting to give him for months but couldn't. Will and Ashley had secretly been dating for several months now and were hiding it from Helen for fear of how she would react.

Instead of sounding happy she instead put annoyed toned and said "Well i guess spending christmas with Will is better than spending it alone" she said.

"That's the spirit Ashley keep you're chin up, well goodbye, love you" Helen said.

"Bye Mom, love you and Merry Christmas" Ashley said.

"Merry Christmas" Helen replied. Ashley hung up the phone. She couldn't decide how to feel. Part of her was glad that she could spent some time with Will without sneaking around but it was Christmas and Ashley and her mother had always spent Christmas together, having snowball fight with Henry and the Big Guy, listening to Abnormals singing Yuletide Carols and watching some of her favourite Christmas movies.

She headed into the study were Will was sitting reading a book. When Ashley came in he looked up and noticed her sadness. "What wrong Ashley?" he asked.

"It my Mom, she stuck in England cause of a snowstorm, she wouldn't be here for Christmas" she said.

"I'm sorry for that " he replied putting his hand on her arm. She looked at her secret boyfriend and smiled.

"It's nice that we can finally have some alone time but me and my Mom spend every Christmas together" she said.

"We'll we can spend Christmas together, what do you and your mother usually do on Christmas eve" Will asked.

"Well right now we be watching some Christmas movies" she said.

"Will we can do that, i mean if you want to " Will suggested.

"That be great" Ashley said happily before grabbing Will's arm and pulling him to the living room. She hopped on the couch and grabbed the films. "What do you watch first , The Grinch, It's a Wonderful Life or a Christmas Carol" she asked.

"Let's watch a Christmas Carol first, I alway liked that film" he said before joining Ashley on the couch. Ashley then tucked in her legs and snuggled up closer to Will. As they cuddled on the couch they watch Ebenezer Scrooge be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, the Ghost of Christmas Present and Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

"Well that was a good movie" Will said.

"What movie should we watch next, the Grinch or It's a Wonderful Life" she said.

"Lets take a break from watching movies for a second, I've got an early present for you" Will said before leaning closer to Ashley and kissing her on the lips. After about 10 minutes of making out on the couch they decided to watch It's a Wonderful Life.

At the end of the film neither of them could hold back there emotions and they had tears of happiness in there eyes.

"That such a beautiful ending "Will said.

"Well let's watch the Grinch" Ashley said getting off the couch before being pulled back into Will who said "You'll have to kiss me before I let you go"

"Is that all, you make it sound like a chore" she said before giving Will a peck on the cheek. Getting up and putting the DVD into the player Ashley turned around but before sitting down she looked at Will and smiled. She knew that what she was giving him tomorrow would be the perfect.

After watching the Grinch they decided to go to bed. But as Ashley lay in bed she could barely contain herself. She felt like she as excited about Christmas as she did when she was 6 and hoping to hear Santa's sleigh.

Christmas Morning

Will was laying in his bed resting when suddenly something jumped on his bed. "Come on Will, it's time to get up" Ashely said jumping up and down.

"Five more minutes" he pleaded despite that it would do no good.

"Come on Will get off your lazy ass come open the Christmas presents" she said.

Will got up and looked her straight in the eye and said "Are you five"

"And thre quarter" Ashley replied.

Will smiled and said "You are too much Ashley, you're lucky I love you so much".

He ghot dressed and headed downstair were Ashley was sitting on the floor by the tree. She pulled out one from under the tree and shock it trying to deduce what it is. She looked at the card.

"This is from you" she said turning to look at Will.

"I hope you like it" he said smiling.

She tore open the wrapping paper and open the box. Inside was handgun. It was new, clean, and looked like it pack enough of a punch to split rhino in half.

"Oh, Will, it's beautiful" she said picking it up to examine it in greater detail.

"I thought you'd like it, it apparently can penatrate six layers of body armor" Will said.

Ashley took a small box from under the tree and hand it to Will.

"This is kind of a cheesy gift but i want you to have it" she said. Will open the box and inside he found to his surpirse a key.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well it's two thing actually, it's the key to my bike, cause i trust you enough to use it and youserious need more practice on it but it's something more important than that, it's the key to my Heart" she said.

"Ashley" Will began before being interrupted by Ashley.

"I've never felt this way about a guy before, i've never allowed anyone to get close to me and I've never given my heart to someone, so do you promise to take good care of it" she asked.

"I do, i love you Ashley" Will said.

"I love you too Will" Ashley said before kissing Will. It was at that moment that she noticed something out the window. It had started to snow.

"Merry Christmas Will" Ashley said.

"Merry Christmas Ashley "Will replied.


End file.
